Forbidden Love: Titanium Will Never Rust
by xX-xeXeeD-Xx
Summary: Together Zane and Ruby along with Ryder, Mia, Venus, and Dante join the Heiwa Regime to fight against the Saviors. But what lies on the horizon for this squadron? This is the second part of a five part story. If you have not read "Forbidden Love: The War Within" I suggest you do that before you read this.
1. Chapter 1:Flip the Script, Fold the Page

**This story is the second part of a five-part story. If you have not read "Forbidden Love: The War Within", I advise doing that before continuing any further.**

 **Here's a link to Forbidden Love: The War Within:** **www . fanfiction s/12579659/1/ Forbidden-Love-The-War-Within**

 **Welcome to chapter 1! After a year of writing the last installment, I've dropped a few habits, learned new methods, and dealt with hardships. I believe I've grown a lot since the beginning of this story. This has turned out to be the biggest project I've ever created. I think there's a lot of hype for this next part. Either that or I'm delusional. All I know is I'm excited to bring you guys more and I hope you enjoy what you see. PBM and I have quite a lot in store for you. But besides that, I'm pretty sure you guys want to get to the chapter already. But before you go, I want to get you guys thinking. Who was in Zane's head in the last chapter of the first part? Perhaps you'll find out. Now** **without further ado, I present to you chapter 1 of "** **Forbidden Love: Titanium Will Never Rust" by xX-xeXeeD-Xx! I do not own Nintendo, Game Freak, or any other company associated with the Pokemon franchise. Although that would be pretty nice.**

"Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, today is a gift of God, which is why we call it the present." -A.A. Milne

(POV)

 _(Location)_

[Time]

 **(Thought)**

(Speech or _Speech_ )

* * *

Forbidden Love: Titanium Will Never Rust

Chapter 1: Flip the Script, Fold the Page

 **Flashback**

(Jett's POV)

(Kalos *Southern Kalos*)

[8:34 am]

I slowly open my groggy eyes to see the fire I began last night was completely out. I turned my head to see that it was more or less dry outside. A beam of sunlight was refracted by a tree's leaves and created little spots of light at the entrance of the small cave. I then look to my right and saw the noibat comfortably laying on the other side of where the fire was. Now that it was morning there was a lot more detail to the noibat. There were various scars on her body. But these didn't look like cuts that happened accidentally. I got a little closer to her to observe. Could someone have mistreated her? I walked over to my backpack and looked through it. I searched for my first aid bag and took out some bandages and bandage tape. I put it down next to my backpack and walked out of the shelter.

I began to monologue ,"Well, there isn't a pokemon center anywhere near here. And I seriously doubt there's any civilization around here to begin with." I continued walking through the thick forest looking for suitable sticks.

"I guess I have to take matters into my own hands." I continued talking to myself as I explored the area and also looking for the right component. A ninety-degree angle should do for this. "I gotta look on the bright side though, at least I have shelter... and an anonymous companion." I've been spending a lot of time by myself lately and taking up jobs usually my parents would usually do. After Zane mysteriously disappeared along with Ruby, it's been dreary ever since. Not to mention that Savior party that opposes people like Zane rose out of nowhere. I look around my surroundings taking in the sounds and smells of the forest. That's when I notice the perfect stick I could use. I grab it and make my way back to the cave.

I arrive and see that the noibat was still sleeping. I begin to use extra sticks along with rope to construct a frame that would fit the noibat's wing. Very gently I move the wing into place hoping not to wake her. I begin wrapping it with the bandages and tape. After I finished I wrapped the frame of sticks onto her wing and made a cast that would last at least a weak. **Looks like I'm gonna have to call Mom and Dad for this one...** She awoke instantly with fright and used supersonic on me. The sound echoed inside the cave due to the compact space. I swung back covering my ears in pain. It almost felt like my ears were bleeding. There was a ringing in my head that lingered almost like someone shot a gun next to my ear but much worse. Everything finally settled down and when I looked back over to the noibat, she was on the other side of the cave again.

I sigh and moan at the pain that still lingered ,"That's going to be a problem... But like it or not, I'm going to heal you to a hundred percent." I yell out, someone how thinking I would get a response. **Nah, the only one that can do that is Ruby... And she's clearly never coming back... or Zane.**

* * *

 **2 days later**

[3:12 pm]

I was crouching in the banks of a river and hand washing my clothes. I had a rope stringing two trees together and was using it like a clothesline. I was thoroughly washing a few shirts. I was shirtless though and the wind made it a little chilly. I heard some footsteps behind me and turned around to see the noibat.

"You've never been this far away from the cave..." I say while I turned back around and continued what I was doing. Again, there was a cold silence I had always received. What struck me weird was the fact that she didn't even use pokespeech when she was around me. Just silence.

She strolled over to the river and took a drink of water and I stared just at her just a few meters away. Instead of continuing what I was doing I walk over to where I set the backpack down. I hang the shirt up and dig into my backpack to find my sketch journal. I sit down on a stump and take out a pencil as well and begin to draw the noibat. including all the detail and even the cast and scars. After about a forty-five minutes of rough sketching, I finish. The noibat, although, was taking a nap in the sun. I take out the dex and once again call my Mom.

"Hey, Mom." I speak first.

"Is everything okay, Jett? Are you sure you don't want to take her to a pokemon center?"

"No, I'm fine. Plus if I try to get close enough to touch her she freaks out and nearly blasts my eardrums. And she also doesn't want to come out of the cave much."

"Well, I'm sure everything will be fine. Just stay safe."

"Thanks, love you, bye." With that, I close the dex and toss it at my backpack. I walk over and stood next to the sleeping noibat with my arms crossed for a moment. That's when I noticed a certain mark on her back. It wasn't natural at all. It was in the shape of a cross with a crown above it but the mark was small and hard to tell. It looked to be a burn mark like someone had branded her. Who could have done this? I took a second to think about but soon dropped it and walked back to the shelter.

* * *

 **3 days later**

[1:05 pm]

"I'm out to gather more wood for a fire, hang tight," I say waving as I continued out. **I gotta say this is getting really old. I hope its just a small fracture so it heals faster. It's almost been a week and I still haven't warmed up to her. Something tells me there's something really wrong.**

I brought my journal with me so that I could log more into the book about certain plants and wildlife. I come back to, once again, see her napping. I dump all the wood I gathered on the ground and started to build the fire. I started to build it in the usual pattern but before I lit I turned my head to look at the noibat to see she was weeping. She wasn't awake though.

"Hmm?" And then to my shock, she began to sleep talk... In perfect English.

* * *

 **January 26**

(Jett's POV)

[12:23 am]

I woke suddenly and look around to see we were still in the air. I look to my left and saw Sasha fading in and out of sleep.

"Hey, need me to take over? You haven't slept in a day..." She draws her attention to me half asleep.

"Sure." She says groggily and yawned. She lets me take over the controls yawning once again.

"How much further?" I ask.

"We're nearly there... About ten more miles." She claims.

There was a pause before I added ,"Love you." But when I looked over she was already asleep. I chuckled slightly. Then there were some footsteps and out of the darkness of the back of the helicopter was Zane.

"You're still up? You're gonna need all the sleep you can get when you're in the Regime." I lectured but he simply shrugged.

"Just wanted a chance to talk to you." he continued ,"So... Better get to explaining." He demanded while looking at Sasha.

I sigh ,"I don't even have time to explain even now. A lot of time has passed since you've been gone..." I added ,"What about you? How come you and Ruby left without a single word to anyone? Hmm?"

He chuckled and stared at the floor while leaning on a crate ,"What if I told you I don't even have time to explain even now?"

I replied ,"Fair enough." A long awkward pause followed.

He broke the silence ,"Well I guess I'll begin with this..." He got my attention back. He explained everything that had led up to this moment. To be honest, it was a little hard trying to believe him but after what happened at the mansion, anything is possible now. What Zane went through was definitely wild. Although it confirmed my suspicions about Zane.

"Hey, who exactly is Ikari?" Zane asks me.

I answer ,"Apparently higher-ups have given you the alias "Ikari". I don't remember what it meant. I just know it's a different language."

We continued to talk until we finally arrive at the coordinates Cross had given us. there was a large plain we could land but everything else around us was a forest. There was a mildly large cabin as well. We land the helis in the middle of the field. Everyone was now awake except for Cross.

"Return here when you're ready to leave!" I yell to Zane over the sound of the helis. He gives me a thumbs up as he continues walking towards the cabin. After about twenty minutes he returned with what already looked like a squadron. I saw Zane, Ruby, a blaziken, a salazzle, a lucario, a mightyena, and what looked to be a small snivy. We had to divide a few into another helicopter because there wasn't enough space in one. Not to mention the amount of weight that would be slowing us down. Zane got on board along with Ruby, the blaziken, and the salazzle.

"Jett?" Ruby spoke up in shock. It looks like she still has the same blue scarf.

I joked ,"Wow, you've grown an inch or two since I last saw you, Ruby" But I didn't realize what I had actually done.

"Wait... Hold on... Ruby?" Sasha swung her head around to come eye to eye with the delphox all the while her face was completely frozen in shock.

She added ,"You told me his partner was a delphox, but you didn't tell me her name was Ruby..." Sasha droned. Ruby had also come to a realization.

"Sasha? It's been years..." Ruby began.

Zane chuckled ,"What are the chances?"

The voice channel came on and the captain of Scarlett Mech could be heard. "What are we waiting for?"

I sigh ,"Looks like we're gonna have to postpone your little reunion." I began the helicopter and closed the rear door. We took off in the direction of Unova. I added ,"Next stop; Unova..."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Be prepared to see more POV's. Exhibit: A is this chapter. Now that Jett is back, his side of the story will be explained in depth and there will also definitely be more details for other characters. All I have to say about Sasha is that she is going to be an interesting character and I think you guys will really like her around. And also I'm sorry for promising this to come out on June 25 but instead, it's June 26. I'm an actual ass wipe and I deserve to be lynched. Happy? Anyway** **...** **Follow, favorite, and leave a review please..! LEAVE A REVIEW! It's really easy. And if you didn't know, your words give me self-esteem. They give me a reason to go on. So please review. And I don't even care if you criticize the fanfiction. Because it will give me a reason to make it better. And if you compliment it, that means I'm doing something right.** **And don't forget to read PBM's story 'Torn'. It's told in Ryder's POV so I suggest everyone read it.**

 **Here's that "kind of completed" link. I'm never gonna get the full one because for some reason you can't include links into a fanfiction.**  
www . fanfiction s/12559907/1/Torn


	2. Chapter 2: Who are you?

**Welcome to chapter 2! So, sorry for the buffer. I spent two weeks in Colorado and came home two days later. But I did figure a ton of things out while I was gone. But from now on chapters will release on Saturday evenings. Now without further ado, I present to you chapter 1 of "Forbidden Love: Titanium Will Never Rust" by xX-xeXeeD-Xx! I do not own Nintendo, Game Freak, or any other company associated with the Pokemon franchise. Although that would be pretty nice.**

"The only thing to fear is fear itself." Franklin D. Roosevelt

(POV)

 _(Location)_

[Time]

 **(Thought)**

(Speech or _Speech_ )

* * *

Forbidden Love: Titanium Will Never Rust

Chapter 2: Who are you?

 **Dream**

(Zane's POV)

I open my eyes to see jet black darkness. And out of nowhere a being appears before me. It was me. And then I watched as the scar on his left cheek opened up and black flames began to sprout from the wound. His teeth were visible as well. And then black markings started to draw themselves on his open chest. But his eyes were different. They were completely black.

He began ,"Well, well, well." he crossed his arms. "If it isn't my master..." His deep, sinister, and thundering voice nearly echoed. It was the same voice I heard not too long ago. **Master? What is he talking about?**

"I know what you're thinking. I guess you at least deserve an explanation. Now sit down and listen up." He added while a mysterious force pushes me down and makes me land in a wooden chair.

He started ,"You Zane Ashtin are, _unfortunately_ , my master." He said with a disgusted tone. He started to walk around where I sat, pacing back and forth. "You're also wondering who I truly am." In a split second, he disappears and the gray square Anna had given me appeared. Only after giving me a glance, it too disappears. Then, from behind, he startles me slightly. His hands were on my shoulders. He chuckles as he walks away.

"I, am Despair... But, people just call me the dread plate... The very essence of evil... The Sultan of Nightmares... The god of darkness and death." He spoke proudly. But as soon he finished he turned to face me. "But not anymore... Now I'm just a servant to a loose cannon of a teenager. If you ask me you aren't even close to worthy of my power."

I began ,"Wait so what happened back there in the mansion was you? But how? And I thought the plates were fairytales and myths... And there were no tales of human carnations of the plates."

He sighs ,"So _many_ questions... First of all, yes, you didn't really think that was you behind the wheel did you? If I didn't intervene you would be battered meat right now. But don't you dare use me as some kind of escape goat or invisibility on demand. Even I have limits. Second of all, no, the plates are more than just childhood stories told at bedtime. We are the humble servants of our great creator, Arceus. For he created us to keep balance among the universe. And apparently to keep brats like you from getting themselves killed. And lastly, I can confirm, there are no tales of human carnations of the plates. only hints, our human forms have been kept a mystery for as long as we've been known to the world." He starts to walk up to me once again ,"But just remember, I am the god of darkness and death, and if you're not careful, my power just might consume your soul and leave nothing behind." He walks away from me and begins to disappear.

"Wait!" I exclaim but it was too late.

* * *

(Zane's POV)

 _(N/A)_

[2:53 am]

I awaken to Ruby nudging me slightly.

"Jett says we're nearly there." She explains as I rub my eyes and yawn. I look next to me and see Mia trying to awaken Ryder but to no avail. Dante was sitting on the other side and had a concerned look on his face. I look out the window to see a massive city. It was even bigger than Lumiose City. We begin to land and I observe the base and the harbor. There were many ships parked in the slots. We come to a stop and the helicopter blades slow down. Ryder though was still not awake. I get up from my seat and so does Ruby. Zynthos and Hades enter the helicopter when the back door opens. They head over to Ryder who, of course, was still asleep even after Mia's attempts to wake him. Even I began to worry.

But then he opens his eyes and looks around to see everyone staring at him. Everyone including me sigh.

Mia began ,"Ryder, stop scaring us like that." He nods slowly and gets up.

"Sorry... But, I didn't have a choice in the matter." He replied and sighed.

Venus spoke ,"Wait... Someone put you to sleep?" Dante cuts in.

"You were stationary, Ryder, yet I could sense a massive spike in your energy... Something powerful was in your mind, correct?" He shook his head.

"If it's all the same to you guys, I'd rather not talk about it... Not yet, at least." He responds, rubbing his eyes. Then out of nowhere Jett cuts in.

"Well, regardless, you have to follow Aries to the Command Deck. They've got some special debriefing for you." Jett explained and Ryder nodded. A tall man walks up to Ryder. He had pale bluish skin, as well as white hair, and curly white whiskers.

He spoke up ,"If you'll follow me, sir." He salutes Ryder and Ryder salutes back.

Mia drew our attention ,"What about us?" Her claws were at her hips.

Aries replied ,"This information is for Agent Ryder only, as stated by Command. Apologies." Ryder nods to us before leaving and we all nod back. He and Aries both walk out and leave the rest of us.

Jett and Sasha get out of the cockpit. Jett stretches his arms and legs as if he just woke up. "So, I guess I should give you a tour of the base before anything else. But maybe just a tour of the main base" He pointed to a windowed building with an extremely large hanger jutting out. "Or maybe a tour of the Deucalion, the aircraft carrier. Or maybe a tour of the Mjolnir, the battleship..." He points to two large vessels.

I turn to him ,"Maybe a tour of the main base will do."

He nods and we follow him towards the hanger.

We enter the hanger and Jett begins ,"So, this is the hanger. But, it's more than just a parking lot for helicopters. You see, we call it the hanger for two reasons. One is pretty obvious, it's the place where our aircraft go. But, we also call it the hanger because it's literally the place where we hang out. You can sometimes find an entire squadron either playing poker, chatting, or maybe just relaxing. It's just the place to go for off time." We continue down to see several soldiers sitting at a table and conversing amongst each other. Jett added ,"Each squadron has its own block that has its own helicopter. But we're running out of space so eventually, we won't be able to form any new squadrons. If I were you I'd form a squadron as soon as possible

We enter the door and walk down a hall we pass a few soldiers and one stops Jett.

"Yo, Casanova." He fist bumps Jett and turns to us. "So, showing a few noobies around?"

Jett replies ,"Yeah, just the basic tour." He leans on the wall.

The soldier waves as he jogs back to the other soldiers ,"You have fun with that."

I laugh with my right arm over his shoulders. "Casanova?" He slightly gets embarrassed and sighs.

He looks away ,"It's my alias or nickname if you will." I make some distance between us.

"Wow, what did you do to get that nickname?" I question and still had the same smirk on my face.

He was still embarrassed ,"It's a long story... I'll tell you later. " Sasha only giggles while blushing.

Jett looks over to her ,"What's so funny?"

Sasha responds ,"Nothing. Nothing at all."

I add ,"Something tells me I might not want to know." Jett sighs again and pinches the bridge of his nose. We make our way through the facility to the next stop. We arrive at what could only be a cafeteria.

Jett spoke up ,"So if it wasn't obvious this is where we eat. They have an array of different foods and can also suit anyone's needs at all. Seriously, I'm convinced they can make anything that could possibly be edible." Right next to it was a training room. This one was like no other training room I've seen before. But what I took a liking to was the fact that there was a sparring room here too.

Jett puts his hand on my shoulder ,"I guess you like the workout room... Here we, of course, train and workout.

We began to make our way through the base until once again we make a stop. We walk through a door with a long hallway. Throughout the extremely long hallway, there were numerous doors leading to more rooms.

"These are the barracks. Where everyone sleeps. Each door opens to a room that contains about eight beds each. Other than that there isn't really anything special. Except the restrooms and showers are at the very end of the hallway. And the next two floors aren't exactly important. They're just office spaces and probably where Agent Ryder is right now. So that's the end of this tour. You'll eventually be able to go inside the Deucalion and Mjolnir. That is if they don't leave the harbor anytime soon. So, you should make your way to sign-ups at the front of the building and all of you need to be fitted for uniforms. And like I said, if you're gonna make a squadron now is the chance to do so. You might not get a chance later. But that also means you need to come up with a name and emblem. Well, good luck." He says as he leaves.

There was now me, Ruby, Mia, Venus, and Dante as well as the small snivy, Zynthos and the mightyena, Hades. I began ,"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I want to hurry up and get this over with so I can sleep in a real bed... Or as real as it gets at least." They agreed with me. We sign-up and get mug shots for our digital ID's. And then we are directed to get fitted uniforms. But to my surprise, the tailor was a leavanny. A blonde woman introduces us to the leavanny.

"This is Jane, she's a fine tailor and can fit anyone. Except we might have a problem with you." She points to Ruby.

Ruby replied ,"How so?" The blonde woman ignores her.

Instead, she grabs Ruby's hand and her, Ruby, and Jane all go into a separate room. Shortly after they exit. Ruby no longer had the flowing fur dress anymore instead she had a complete navy blue uniform with gold trimming.

"Lines were crossed... But at least it's over..." Ruby spoke as calmly as possible. "But unfortunately... I'm going to need actual clothes now." Jane fits the rest of us and we all have uniforms on. And then out of the corner of my eye, I see Ryder walk up.

"Did I miss anything?" He asks.

I chuckle ,"No... Nothing important at all."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! So it's great to finally get back on track and now have a release date. That's all I have to say for now, but please do give me feedback on the plate theory I have going on. Follow, favorite, and leave a review please..! LEAVE A REVIEW! It's really easy. And if you didn't know, your words give me self-esteem. They give me a reason to go on. So please review. And I don't even care if you criticize the fanfiction. Because it will give me a reason to make it better. And if you compliment it, that means I'm doing something right. And don't forget to read PBM's story 'Torn'. It's told in Ryder's POV so I suggest everyone read it.**

 **Here's that "kind of completed" link. I'm never gonna get the full one because for some reason you can't include links into a fanfiction.**  
www . fanfiction s/12559907/1/Torn


	3. Chapter 3: The Dragonair and the Rapier

**Welcome to chapter 3! So, this chapter will be kind of a filler so don't expect a plot-heavy chapter. But then again it depends on what you consider a filler chapter. Other than that there isn't much to say about this one.** **Now** **without further ado, I present to you chapter 1 of "** **Forbidden Love: Titanium Will Never Rust" by xX-xeXeeD-Xx! I do not own Nintendo, Game Freak, or any other company associated with the Pokemon franchise. Although that would be pretty nice.**

"Not anyone can be a cook, but a cook can come from anywhere." -Disney Pixar's "Ratatouille"

(POV)

 _(Location)_

[Time]

 **(Thought)**

(Speech or _Speech_ )

* * *

Forbidden Love: Titanium Will Never Rust

Chapter 3: The Dragonair and the Rapier

(Zane's POV)

 _(Unova *Castelia City Naval Base*)_

[3:30 am]

There was now me, Ruby, Mia, Venus, and Dante as well as the small snivy, Zynthos, and the mightyena, Hades. I began ,"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I want to hurry up and get this over with so I can sleep in a real bed... Or as real as it gets at least." They agreed with me. We sign-up and get mug shots for our digital ID's. And then we are directed to get fitted uniforms. But to my surprise, the tailor was a leavanny. A blonde woman introduces us to the leavanny.

"This is Jane, she's a fine tailor and can fit anyone. Except we might have a problem with you." She points to Ruby.

Ruby replied ,"How so?" The blonde woman ignores her.

Instead, she grabs Ruby's hand and her, Ruby, and Jane all go into a separate room. Shortly after they exit. Ruby no longer had the flowing fur dress anymore instead she had a complete navy blue uniform with gold trimming.

"Lines were crossed... But at least it's over..." Ruby spoke as calmly as possible. "But unfortunately... I'm going to _need_ actual clothes now." Jane fits the rest of us and we all have uniforms on. And then out of the corner of my eye, I see Ryder walk up.

"Did I miss anything?" He asks.

I chuckle ,"No... Nothing important at all."

The blonde lady realizes Ryder and nearly loses her cool. She recollects herself and begins ,"Ryder 'Riley' Cormack... As I live and breath." Ryder simply chuckles.

"Elisa Norman. What are the odds..." He replies and they share a good laugh. Jane the leavanny stepped from behind her.

As usual, I understand the pokemon's language ,"This is the last one, right?" she asks Elisa.

"Hopefully, Jane. Hopefully... This is frantic enough as it is. We could use a small break." she says to Jane. She then perks after looking at an object in Ryder's right hand. I notice as well to see that it was a black armband with a lightning bolt on it.

Jane spoke with interest ,"So, the Regime let you keep your title. Lucky you. We're in need of some more experience." Elisa chuckled. Ryder sighed and shook his head while smiling.

Mia began ,"Mind introducing us, Ryder?" she scoots closer to him.

"Well, alright. Mia, guys, this is Elisa. We were in guard duty on a few missions. Which meant free breaks, since there was always an exaggeration with the League. Seriously, they don't need security except to reactivate the automated defenses, so she and I played a lot of poker on our downtime." He spoke proudly until Elisa replied.

"Don't think I've forgotten about how you cheated on that last match." She made a smirk and Ryder chuckled.

Ryder commented ,"Counting isn't cheating if you don't get caught." He shrugs. Elisa huffed and grabbed his arm to drag him into the fitting room as well as Jane. We waited for Ryder to get his own uniform while the rest of us talk amongst ourselves.

Ruby and I began to split off and started to converse about a different subject.

"Ya'know I wasn't expecting to be woken up by a bunch of helicopters and you coming through the door to explain to everyone that we were leaving without any explanation as to why we were leaving or where we were going." Ruby spoke. I scratched my head bashfully.

I replied ,"Yeah... Think we should've notified a little sooner?" I chuckled. I added ,"Well we were planning to leave the next day but I guess you could say they came to us instead. And Ryder and I were lucky they did. If it weren't for their help I don't think we would've walked away from that." There was a slight silence.

"Which makes me wonder what Jett has been doing this entire time" Ruby broke the silence. I couldn't help but draw my attention to her. She added ,"To think that Jett would end up loving a pokemon and it happens to be an old friend of mine." I perk up after she says this.

"Oh yeah, you said something to that noivern in the helicopter." I point out. Ruby smiles.

"Her name is Sasha. Sasha and I would spend almost every day together exploring the land around us. That is until my family went missing. But they weren't the only ones that disappeared. Both Sasha and her family also disappeared. Seeing her after what happened brings so many questions to mind. I have so many things to ask her and I don't know where to start." After she says this I remember the chilling news Amos said to me. **How does one casually say that? What would I say?**

She added ,"I wonder how Jett and Sasha met though. And did he possibly do to make her like him _that_ much?" She asks in wonder.

I didn't notice that Ryder had exited the fitting room before I heard him say ,"Well, that takes care of that, then. What's next?" He spoke with his hands at his hips getting everyone's attention. I notice that the armband was now attached to his uniform.

"Now we sign you up, of course." I reply to him and we all take him to the booth.

"Can I help you with anything, General Cormack?" The lady asks him. **Wait... General?**

"Squadron of eight. All of us you see here." Ryder replies and grazes over the fact that he holds the title of general. She takes out a small notepad and begins to write.

"Okay... Lucario, mightyena, sallazle, blaziken, delphox, snivy, and two humans. Names please." she says to Ryder. He looks back at us and gives us a thumbs up to the group. We nod.

Ryder began ,"Dante the Lucario, Hades the mightyena, Venus the sallazle, Mia the blaziken, Ruby the Delphox, Zynthos the snivy, then there's Zane Ashtin and you already know who I am." She writes the names down.

"Over here, please." She makes Ryder stand to the left. And with a flash of the camera, she takes his picture and gives him the plastic ID.

"It's yours, General. Your digital ID is in the system, but this one is for the areas with restricted access." She says, then gives Ryder the card. He nods and thanks her. He steps out of the booth, but then the lady added ,"Your squadron still needs a callsign and an emblem. It's so we can identify full squadrons better, amongst other things." Ryder tells her to hold on and turns to me ,"Zane, Gimme a hand with this." I walk to him.

"What's up?" He then explains.

"Let's put our heads together... And think of a callsign and emblem."

I immediately reply ,"I have an emblem." He raises an eyebrow.

"Alright, describe it to the nice lady. I'll think of a name..." He replies. He steps away from me and I walk up to the desk.

I begin ,"I suppose I'm going for a coat of arms that represents justice and a symbol people could look up to. Perhaps a virtuous symbol." I think for a moment ,"I know... An upside down rapier with a dragonair coiling around it." She roughly draws the symbol and shows me the result. I nod in confirmation. And just in time as well as I see Ryder approaching the table.

I ask ,"Come up with a name yet?" The woman preps her pen with her left hand. Ryder smirks for three seconds for dramatic effect and spoke.

"... Drako Vertus." The woman writes it down eagerly.

* * *

 **Flashback**

(Sasha's POV)

 _(Kalos *Southern Kalos*)_

[9:29 am]

I groggily open my eyes but I'm taken by a burning pain in my forehead. It felt like my entire body was boiling. I was breathing deeply and I felt fatigued and weak. I look over to my left to see the boy kneeling over me with a wet towel and a bucket of water.

"Don't use too much energy. You have a high fever." He layed the cold wet towel over my head. I was reluctant to receive aid but I had no choice. **Maybe he's not like all the others... But I will never forget what they did.**

I went back to sleep to try and find some comfort.

* * *

I wake up shaking uncontrollably and I could still feel the burning pain. I was extremely hungry as well. I could feel the wet rag on my forehead but it wasn't cold anymore. I need to get his attention but I don't want to speak. Every time I spoke to their kind nothing good happens... But it feels like I'm dying

"...J-J-Jett..." I call out his name. I look to my left to see he was already at my side. **Has he been there this entire time?** He feeds me some berries and replaces the towel with a cold one.

My eyes began to well up with tears. "Why are y-you helping me?" **For as long as I've been alone they only try to bring harm to me. But I feel safe when he's around.**

He softly began ,"Because I don't have a reason not to." **To be honest I wasn't expecting him to handle the fact that I'm able to speak so well.** I began to cry uncontrollably. I sobbed and sobbed as I suffered living through the fever. To my surprise, he picks me up, but I don't struggle or complain. Instead, I bury my face into his chest as I sobbed.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Well, it ended up being a plot-heavy chapter anyways. I'm not sure if it was good or not this time around. But at least I got the point across in this part though. But I should've said last chapter that the release date is more like an estimated time. If you knew our system of writing you would understand why we have so many delays.** **Follow, favorite, and leave a review please..! LEAVE A REVIEW! It's really easy. And if you didn't know, your words give me self-esteem. They give me a reason to go on. So please review. And I don't even care if you criticize the fanfiction. Because it will give me a reason to make it better. And if you compliment it, that means I'm doing something right.** **And don't forget to read PBM's story 'Torn'. It's told in Ryder's POV so I suggest everyone read it.**

 **Here's that "kind of completed" link. I'm never gonna get the full one because for some reason you can't include links into a fanfiction.**  
www . fanfiction s/12559907/1/Torn


	4. Chapter 4: Mythical Intermission

**Welcome to chapter 4! Well, looks like it's just another day in the office. But for me, every day in the office is a good one.** **Now** **without further ado, I present to you chapter 1 of "** **Forbidden Love: Titanium Will Never Rust" by xX-xeXeeD-Xx! I do not own Nintendo, Game Freak, or any other company associated with the Pokemon franchise. Although that would be pretty nice.**

"We can't help everyone, but everyone can help someone." -Ronald Regan

(POV)

 _(Location)_

[Time]

 **(Thought)**

(Speech or _Speech_ )

* * *

Forbidden Love: Titanium Will Never Rust

Chapter 4: Mythical Intermission

(Zane's POV)

 _(Unova *Castelia City Naval Base*)_

[3:45 am]

As the woman finished writing down any other information, she speaks up to me and Ryder. "excellent. Now, all we need is to wait for the process to reach HQ. In the meantime, feel free to go about, or break in your room."

She hands me a brass key on a keychain that had a number on it and the room type."Room 304, Standard." I muttered. I glanced at Ryder as he nods and walks out. I follow him out and we're greeted by the team. I raise the key in the air proudly and everyone claps, and at that moment I couldn't help but smile. At that point, we had paved the first steps of this new life. We may have become simple pawns of a military, but we are proud and confident. At that point, we had nothing to lose but each other. The only thing left to do was jump through our future obstacles head first. To see how far the rabbit hole will lead us is all we have left to live for. From here on out what will become of us? What comradery will we earn? What heartache will we endure? The answers to these questions will indoctrinate our lives. For we are nothing more than infants compared to what we will be in the far future. The only thing left to do is continue on this path of truth and ideals. It's poetic really.

And just before we began to leave an overly obnoxious voice behind us. "Bravo, bravo, fresh meat... You hear that, guys? We got new recruits~" Everyone including me turns to face three soldiers. They all appeared to be human. They had their arms crossed and smiled mockingly.

I made a long sigh in my head **What's this... trouble?** I replied in a sassy tone ,"And who are you?"

I didn't break eye contact with the guy in the middle. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. All I could hear were a few nervous gulps and sighs.

He responded ,"Someone who's clearly got more shit under his belt, kid. Jack's the name, don't forget it!" The three soldiers take off their helmets and I could see that he had light brown hair and blue eyes.

 **Can he even imagine what he's getting himself into? Because he's about to get a rude awakening.**

I could see the soldier next to him, a woman in her twenties with shoulder-length magenta hair and silver eyes like mine, glare at Ryder after he chuckled.

She spoke ,"And just what are you laughing at, punk?" I look over to see Ryder was still smiling though.

He replied ,"No, it's just... you three look so adorable, picking on the new guys and all." This statement pissed them off.

"Listen, old man, we don't got beef with you, but if you want some, we'll gladly send you back to your retirement home in a box." The third soldier commented with that classic smart-ass tone. He was paler than a cloud and his hair was red. It was also comed over. He smirked at his bad insult. Their bullshit really got on my nerves. **Old man? Do they even realize how old he is?** **Not even a day here and we're already approached by a bunch of douche bags. Bout' time someone showed them some reality.** Without realizing it I had surrounded my fist in aura but Ryder had noticed. He grabs my wrist and shakes his head.

He muttered loud enough I could hear ,"Don't worry, Zane... I'll handle this..." I nod and step back until only Ryder was in front of us.

"Oi gramps. You're seriously gonna take us on by yourself? Now you're gonna drool on us, I bet." The girl jokes. Ryder chuckles and sighs.

Ryder began ,"Manners... Maketh... Man... Do you know what that means..?" The three look at each other in confusion.

Ryder takes off his trench coat including the equipment he had before we got here.

"I'll give you a small lesson in humility... Starting now." A split second after he says this. He's behind the three of them. They slowly turn towards him in shock. Ryder added ,"I've been itching for a good workout..." He then sweeps his right leg behind him and knocks the girl over as she's caught off guard. She falls to the floor and Ryder takes this chance to jump on to her and uses his left fist to punch her lower jaw, knocking her out cold. He gets off her. The two guys were still standing motionless.

The dude with the red come over pulls out a knife. Jack, the light brown haired soldier, was still too shocked to move, though.

"I'm gonna carve your grin right off, bastard..." Come over lunges the knife with his right hand. Ryder moves his right hand to the guy's wrist, moving it up intensely, causing him to loosen his grip. Ryder then uses his left hand to grab his index finger and I snap it with ease, then shoulder checking him after pulling him towards Ryder. He falls to the floor in agonizing pain of having his finger dislocated grunting as he slams on his side. He scurries to his feet.

"Asshole..." he says before straightening his finger., which didn't look very pleasant.

Ryder steps on the hilt of the knife, sending it up. He throws it up and smacks the handle and sending it straight into the man's right thigh. All he could do was gasp at the pain and fall to his knee. Ryder slowly walks up to him and knees the soldier in the jaw, knocking him out instantly.

"That's... Impossible..." Jack mutters.

Ryder then taunts him by gesturing to fight Ryder. He shakes his head as he runs at Ryder.

Jack throws a left punch, but Ryder grabs his arm from the other side of his elbow with his left hand, he bent it so the punch didn't reach. Ryder crouches and punches Jack in the gut. He stumbled away after being winded. Jack then attempts to throw a left kick but gets blocked by both of Ryder's hands. Ryder grabs his ankle and sweeps Jack's right leg making him fall on his back. Although Ryder was still holding his ankle. Ryder then takes this chance to place his left leg in between Jack's legs, and Ryder's foot lands on Jack's right side. he grabs Ryder's foot thinking it would help him.

"Thanks..." Ryder spoke. He then slowly fell to his back, placing his right knee against Jack's. Ryder started to pull Jack's left leg. Jack began to whimper in pain. Jack started to tap Ryder's shoulder.

"Mercy... Please..." Jack begs.

Ryder smirks ,"Mercy is for comrades..." Ryder continued and a chilling snapping could be heard even from where we were. Jack began to scream out in pain. His leg was bent in the completely opposite direction. Ryder drops Jack's limp leg, dusts himself off, and puts everything back on. He stretches and looks back to see the other two were waking up but were groggy

"Pick your leader over there... And get out of my sight." They looked like all of their dignity had been taken. They noticed that Jack's leg was broken and they rushed towards him.

"Jack! Oh, Arceus..." The girl mutters. Light sobbing could also be heard.

Ryder looks over to us ,"C'mon guys... We're done here." We started to walk in the direction of the barracks...

In a split second, I could hear the sound of a clicking gun hammer, and Ryder was in front of the soldier with the red come over with a gun in his hands. **How the fuck?** I then remembered Ryder could do extreme speed. They were probably about to shoot him.

"That's low... Using a weapon on an ally..." Ryder spoke as he took the gun apart. The soldier was on the ground as well. Ryder must've dislocated the guy's arm as well. Ryder dropped the broken gun and the man stared at it in frustration, then sadness. He lifted his head and stared angrily at Ryder.

"Now we're done here." Ryder claimed. Once again, Ryder turns around and we continue going the direction of the barracks. I was smirking at his performance. Mia and Venus showered him in praise. Ruby was left amazed at how capable he was without aura or a weapon.

"Haven't lost your touch, I see... But even I could tell that you were toying with them." Dante spoke.

Ryder looks at him and chuckles ,"On the bright side, it was pretty entertaining..." We all laughed and agreed with him.

And then from behind us... "I'll bet it was." We turn around and are greeted by Jett and Sasha.

"Not even one day here and they already caused a commotion. I knew they'd be trouble, Jett." Sasha mocked as she flapped her wings.

Jett commented ,"I dunno... From my perspective, they saved me the trouble of reporting those pretentious assholes... Though I'd recommend less violent action next time... They might be a pain in the ass, but they're still a very competent squadron." Jett sighed but then smiled.

Ryder chuckled ,"Got it. Next time I'll just settle for castration." the remark made Dante, Hades, and I to grimace. Jett laughed uncontrollably, while the girls all giggled. Zynthos looked around innocently and confused.

Jett finally stopped laughing ,"Well... That aside, you guys should really head to your room. It's been a long couple of hours, so I'm guessing you guys are tired." All of us nodded in agreement, as we made idle chit-chat to the barracks...

"So... What do you think is in store for us tomorrow?" I ask Ryder as he walks with his to his pockets.

He replied ,"Most likely, they'll try to figure out what our Squadron's specialty is... But if I were to guess... I'd say something along the lines of infiltration or espionage. I dwelled on the response. We kept walking until we hit room 304.

"Well... This is it!" I announced.

"Better get used to the color." Dante quipped, most of us chuckled and rolled our eyes.

"Alright Zane, open up. I'm heading to the bathroom real quick. Mia, Venus, try to find me a good place to nap. And make sure Zynthos is comfy. I've been holding in for a while..." Ryder explains before taking off to the restrooms.

We all situate ourselves and choose beds. My bed was furthest to the wall with a window next to me. Ruby took the bed right behind me as well. There was an empty bed opposite to mine that was empty. Before we knew it, Ryder was back.

"I call window." He says before jogging over to the empty bed opposite of mine. Mia sat on the bed behind Ryders. Venus was somewhat opposite to Mia as she face plants into her bed. Dante took the one behind Mia's. He sat crisscrossed to meditate. Hades took the first left bed, and Zynthos climbed onto Hades' bed and the two huddled together. I saw Ryder take his coat off and covered the window next to his bed.

"Not a fan of light..." He mutters loud enough for me to hear.

He sits back down ,"It's four in the mourning..." I could slightly hear him say. Judging from his tone it sounds like he's really tired. But I can't blame him. That helicopter ride wasn't exactly comfortable. Going to sleep isn't a bad idea. But before I did I gave Ruby a kiss on her forehead and went to my bed to finally sleep in a real bed. I closed my eyes and eventually drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Now I know... There was quite a wait for this one. But at least it was worth it... Right? Right..? Ah, whatever of course you guys liked it, that's just a given. But What's odd is once school starts back up I'll actually have _more_ time to work on these. I'll let you guys on my secret. It's an epic thing called study hall or advisory. You guys should try it, it'll take you far I promise. ****Follow, favorite, and leave a review please..! LEAVE A REVIEW! It's really easy. And if you didn't know, your words give me self-esteem. They give me a reason to go on. So please review. And I don't even care if you criticize the fanfiction. Because it will give me a reason to make it better. And if you compliment it, that means I'm doing something right.** **And don't forget to read PBM's story 'Torn'. It's told in Ryder's POV so I suggest everyone read it.**

 **Here's that "kind of completed" link. I'm never gonna get the full one because for some reason you can't include links into a fanfiction.**  
www . fanfiction s/12559907/1/Torn


	5. Chapter 5: Head First

**Welcome to chapter 5! I know! I'm still alive! Un-fuckin-believable... So I understand. You're all probably pissed at me. But I at least have a little bit of an excuse. For one I've had to deal with my seasonal job which is over now and I've also had to deal with a metric ass ton of work for school. But it's not just PBM has been going through the same thing so all I can say is that I hope that you forgive us. On a side note, I have to admit during everything in my personal life I have thought about suicide on multiple occasions. But then I remember that I have a job to do in this world before I leave. And that job is to finish this goddamn fanfiction if it means I die in the end. Nothing will stop PBM and I from completing this task. Think of it as a birthright. And even if I was in the darkest of times. Even if I had nothing to live for I will never take my life. Because I always remember my duty to you and to myself. I suppose this fanfiction is the only thing keeping me alive if you think about.** **Now** **without further ado, I present to you chapter 5 of "** **Forbidden Love: Titanium Will Never Rust" by xX-xeXeeD-Xx! I do not own Nintendo, Game Freak, or any other company associated with the Pokemon franchise. Although that would be pretty nice.**

"Fear is a reaction, courage is a decision." -Winston Churchill

(POV)

 _(Location)_

[Time]

 **(Thought)**

(Speech or _Speech_ )

* * *

Forbidden Love: Titanium Will Never Rust

Chapter 5: Head First

(Zane's POV)

 _(Unova *Castelia City Naval Base*)_

[7:30 am]

I wake to cold silence remembering that Ruby and I took separate beds. I suddenly hear Dante get up from the other side of the room. I hear him sigh in annoyance as he looks in the direction of Ryder's bed. I look in the same direction and nearly burst out in laughter from what I saw. On Ryder's bed was him and Mia just about half naked.

Dante and I begin to hear a sudden stir in Ryder's bed followed by silent whispering that neither of us could hear. That is until we hear ,"I think it's too late for you to crawl back to your bed..." " obviously it was Ryder's voice.

Dante and I then hear Mia ,"Why's that?" Ryder chuckles.

"Everyone woke up a few seconds ago... In fact..." Ryder states.

Dante finally speaks up in annoyance ,"Seriously, you two..? Ok, I can understand Mia. But YOU, Ryder... I thought you were supposed to be a professional."

Ryder replies in a sitting position ,"Oh. Just like how you were really professional in your 'Silent Escapade' with Midnight?" I see Dante in the darkness with a bright red blush on his cheeks. He looks away seemingly angry and ashamed. Ryder begins to chuckle and so does everyone in the room revealing that Dante, Ryder, Mia, and me weren't the only ones awake. Dante was the last one to laugh.

"Seriously though... You guys need to take it easy... There are kids in here." Dante comments. **I seriously hope he's not talking about Ruby and I...** But then I see Ryder quickly look over to Zynthos and so did everyone else. The small grass snake was sound asleep. **I guess that counts...**

Ryder seemed relieved and said ,"Oh, thank Arceus..." Mia giggles at his statement as she got up. Ryder shortly gets up and stretches. Then I couldn't help but wonder what we're doing today. We don't really have a reason for basic training because Ryde and I have more than enough training. And the rest of our group are pokemon.

Curious, I speak up ,"So, what's our mission?"

"Remember Zane. I'm not calling the shots anymore. For now, we should get something to eat. I'm starving and thirsty as it is. That being said... It is kind of usual treating you as my equal... I kinda like it." Ryder responded with a small but meaningful smile. We all then make our bed. I remember reading an interview about a Unovan general and what military life was like. One of his statements was that if you make your bed you accomplish the first step of every day and that every day was just a series of steps until you go to sleep. And if you end up having a terrible and miserable day you always have a comfortable bed to go to sleep in. If you ask me it's these kinds of morals that help me succeed.

"Did you sleep well without having me around for once?" I ask Ruby next to me.

She states ,"I must admit, it was odd not being snuggled by a human shield." She slowly looks over to me. Her smug face causes me to chuckle a bit and scratch my head somewhat embarrassed. For some reason, she looked incredibly beautiful today. It kinda felt like I hadn't seen her in ages. **Why is that?** I wonder to myself. **Maybe it's because the writer's lazy ass took forever to write this chapter.**

I reply to her ,"I can't help being protective..." She chuckles.

"Whatever you say, tough guy." She playfully punches me in the shoulder. But then shortly hugs me.

"Good morning, everyone! Head down to the mess hall for your meal, then wait there for your mission. I know, I know, unconventional, but hey, I'm just a messenger." A young soldier, who looked about the same age as me, took off his helmet and saluted Ryder. Ryder saluted back and the soldier left shortly.

I got curious ,"So, what's the deal with your General treatment?" I asked in wonder, grabbing his attention.

"I've been curious about that too, honestly." Mia added.

Venus spoke ,"Yeah, why don't you tell us, Onii-chan?"

He sighed ,"Alright, fine... Let's talk on the way, though. This place is getting cramped." At this statement, we all left the room. Ryder picked up Zynthos. Ryder was also wearing all of his equipment but left his signature trench coat. We exit the room and all walk together as a unit. I had to admit, this feeling was extraordinarily new, but something about it felt like I belonged. I couldn't quite grasp that feeling though. Perhaps it was the feeling of comradery.

Ryder began ,"Alright. It's time for an explanation... The reason everyone keeps referring to me as General is because the Higher Ups at Heiwa decided to maintain my role from when I was at the league Agency. But, I won't be the one to assign missions and such for us... I'm just not good at leading a team... Too many mistakes there..." There was a gloomy atmosphere in his tone. Like the aura of regret. Until he lightened the mood a bit ,"Hey, we're here. alright, let's get a table before they're full." We open the double doors to see that the mess hall wasn't even a fourth full.

I hear Ryder mutter something but I couldn't exactly hear what he said. On the other hand... "MC time?" Ruby asked intently. I had completely forgotten Ruby's incredible hearing.

Ryder chuckles as we walk into the serving line. Ryder grabs a tray and stares at it aimlessly while he talks.

Ryder began to explain ,"MC, by which I mean, Morning Commuter time. People that get up very early by choice. Well, they won't be caught off-guard by the next alarm..." He jests ,"Light sleepers, these people."

A few chuckles and we're all sitting down and eating on a table in the left row. Ryder had gotten some pretty standard pokemon food which was definitely not surprising. But in all honesty, nothing surprises me anymore. Dante had two apples and a burger. Mia was eating one of the 'Specialty' meals. Peppercorn duck stir fry with spicy wedges. I notice Ryder begin to try one of the spicy wedges. His face started to sweat and, from my point of view, was impeccably comical. I couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else and got a good kick out of it. Venus was eating some poisonous herbs and shrooms hand-picked, preferably with gloves and possibly tongs. I, on the other hand, was eating a classic Kalosian dish. Mareep chops covered with a sweet sauteed banana barbeque sauce. But that brings me to another wonder. **How in Arceus' name do they supply literally anything you want to eat? And how do they fund the chefs? Writer's convenience? Most likely...**

"So, I guess we wait here until our mission is given," Dante spoke up.

"I guess so. But, how're we gonna spend the time?" I ask. Ryder chuckles slightly.

Mia spoke ,"I think Ryer knows a way." Ryder was then given the attention. He clears his throat.

"Would any of you like to hear the story behind the 'Kalos Kaos' incident?" I perk up at this statement and add.

"You mean that incident five years ago involving Mewtwo?"

Ruby asked ,"What do you know about it, Zane?"

I reply with the knowledge I have ,"Only that the entire thing was kept under wraps bu the local authorities and... The Pokemon League..." I finish seeing everyone starring back at me. I look back at Ryder replaying the same words 'The Pokemon League'. Realizing why he brought this up.

"Hey... You look like you saw a Haunter." Ryder comments. I straighten my face. He sighs and begins yet again.

"It was August thirteenth, five years ago. A team of ten League Agents had been tasked with eliminating a rampaging pokemon near a desolate village. With only handguns and one grenade each, since the purpose of the mission was quick infiltration." He went silent for a bit. Before I could ask anything he continues ,"Yes, I know. A desolate village seemed unimportant at first until we realized that the people, or scientists, who created Mewtwo, what was left of them, were all hiding there for a very long time. Which meant that a lot of sensitive information was there, and that the League wanted it badly if it sent ten of their best operatives to retrieve it."

Venus stopped Ryder ,"Wait, they were there for the information, but what about the scientists?" Ryder sighed and looked reluctant to answer.

"No witnesses." He stated dryly, he slightly choked on his words. I notice Ryder's hands almost shaking.

"By the time we got to the LZ, the village was almost gone. As if it never existed, save for a few buildings. We went through the wreckage from the Northeast. We only made it two clicks in and we were attacked by immense psychic power. It didn't feel collected and focused as I normally felt with other psychic users... There was anger, pain... Disdain and viciousness. To the North, we saw a few men and women running towards us. We were aiming at them, unsure if they were hostile... Until they froze in their tracks, then were seemingly crushed to the size of volleyballs..." Ryder shakes his head slightly. he looked a bit queasy from the thought.

Dante asked after dry heaving ,"So... Did you get the information?"

"No... This was the first time I sided with nature instead of the League. I managed to burn and/or destroy a lot of data, but it wasn't enough." Ryder replied. Everyone stared at him funny.

"What..? C'mon Zane. You remember Mewthree, right?" He states somewhat aggressively. I gulped exactly remembering what he was talking about.

I began to lead on ,"You mean... The League gave the saviors all that data?" Ruby began comforting me.

"No... The League would never give a group of misfits like that data, unless..." Ryder states, but then freezes.

"Unless what?" Hades asks.

"...Unless the Saviors would capture the League's lead scientist. And force him to tell them and assist them on the project." He stops talking. A familiar and warm presence could be felt entering the hall. We look over to see the one and only smart ass Jett. As well as Sasha the Noivern next to him.

I spoke first ,"Jett. Glad you made it, you almost skipped breakfast. I address him with my usual friendly tone. Having all thoughts of the last conversation forcibly leave me, we greet Jett.

"Don't worry about that, I already ate. MC time is fairly easy going. Besides, I'm here to give you guys your first mission. Any of you good with snipers?" Jett asks. immediately Ryder raises his hand. Jett smiles then adds.

"Which model you used too?" Ryder rubs his hands together.

"Dragunov, ACOG four times hybrid scope, suppressed." Ryder intently responds. Jett nods.

"Dragunov is a classic. I'll make sure there's one waiting for you at the LZ. Alright, listen up, team Vertus. We're sending you to the Hoenn Region to recover a P.O.W. by the name of: Kaz." Jett reads off of a clipboard.

"Anything else?" Ryder asks, Jett continues and flips the page.

"There's also an HVT there, with a Capture Only order from the Regime. Bring him in alive and you'll have secured our victory in another sector we're currently seiging." He says in a seriously 'not-Jett-like' behavior. I swear I won't get used to that. He puts the board behind him.

"Okay, so what do these two look like?" I ask.

"Don't worry about Kaz. He'll be somewhere locked up and badly injured. He'll survive his injuries since they want him alive for a reason. Now, the HVT is a corporal, by the codename: Terrabyte. An expert hacker and Spec Ops deserter of the Hoenn armed forces division. He's typically seen wearing his favorite skull cap, and designer shades he custom ordered to reflect light. So be careful when scoping in on him, since it'll be visible on his shades more than on others." Jett said, then all of us nodded.

"What about me?" We heard a small and feminine voice speak out. We turn our heads in the direction of the source to see Zynthos. The snivy who hadn't spoken at all before had just spoken.

"Was it something I said?" She seemed confused as to why we were surprised.

* * *

(3rd POV)

 _(Somewhere off the coast of_ _Sinnoh)_

[9:02]

A massive wave crashes into a battleship, thunder and lightning can be heard in the distance. Each wave was bigger than the last as they continue to slam the ship. countless crew members scurrying back and forth. The heavy rain was relentless. A flag was waving so violently it looked like it would fly off any second now. The colors could hardly be seen until a bright flash of lightning revealed it to be a Savior flag.

Deep inside the ship's special quarters rests a young woman with blond. She sat upon an office chair legs crossed and resting on a desk. she wore a pitch black uniform. A crew member could be heard knocking the door.

"Come in." The woman announced and the ships door opened to reveal a soaked man shivering.

He spoke up ,"Umm... Ma'am...W-we're approaching the island. But we're not sure how much our men can take before dropping... Are we even sure that it's there?"

She sighs as she looks over to him ,"How many times do I have to tell you, captain? Of course it's there. Don't you remember the cave drawings."

The captain stopped shivering ,"My point is, what if some tomb raiders already got in?"

She chuckled ,"You mean to tell me that some ordinary tomb raiders managed to sail this far into this infinite storm and stole the plate already? Get real. That plate is waiting for me. as for your men... Tell them they're all getting a five-month vacation if they continue their efforts."

The captain saluted before leaving and said ,"Yes ma'am."

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

 _(Unova *Castelia City Naval Base*)_

[9:54]

We all headed towards a helicopter that Jett referred to as a casevac. The pilot was standing outside of the aircraft, we saluted him as he did to us and he proceeded into the cockpit. We all piled in and got situated.

After at least an hour of flying the pilot announced ,"ETA, four minutes. Weapons hot!" I didn't really need a weapon but they still gave me a .22 handgun anyways. Just for good measures. I looked out of a window.

 **I hesitated to ask Sasha again... But I'm not sure if I want to know My family's whereabouts. I don't know if Sasha knows either. I'm always afraid for the worst too.**

"ETA, two minutes." we heard over the radio. We brace ourselves for the jump. I was slightly nervous but Zane holds my hand to reassure me as he smiles.

"Feet first, straight into hell!" Everyone in the helicopter could hear Ryder say, somewhat dissolving my confidence. Zane, on the other hand, was chuckling and Dante simply smiled.

"No more stupid catchphrases, Ryder... Please?" Mia complained.

Ryder smiled ,"Alright, alright. I've had my fun..." He winks at Mia.

I turn my head back to Zane. "Ready?" He asks.

"This is where you jump!" The radio spouted once more. I laugh

"What have you gotten us into? One day we're traveling with a stranger and his Blaziken, a month later we're jumping out of helicopters for a private military." He simply kisses me. we help each other into our parachutes and I secure the handgun.

"Onii-chan, no! Let go! I'm not going to jump!" We look over at Venus, both of us dumbfounded but laugh it off. The light on the roof changed from red to green and the door opened. Dante jumps with a front flip, followed by Hades and Zynthos who had a tandem parachute. My nervousness came back but Zane was holding my hand tightly. We jump out together but I still felt my heart rushing. he lets go of my hand and starts doing backflips in the air. I chuckled and completely ignore the fear. I could feel the air blow through my fur. We began to approach the ground and Zane motions me to open the parachute at the same time he does. He counts off with his fingers and we open at the same time.

Zane laughs ,"Wow that was... Wow..." He was completely speechless and so was I to say the least.

We then hear Ryder's voice ,"Is everyone in one piece? PLace a finger or paw to your right ear to activate the comms and answer."

We hear Dante speak ,"Everything fine here, Ryder. Zynthos passed out from the wind pressure, but we're already near ground. Rendezvous at that phone tower two clicks to the South. How copy?"

Ryder replies ,"Copy that. you heard him, guys, to the tower."

Zane and I say in unison ,"Roger that." We look towards each other and nodded.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Again I'm so very sorry for the long wait. And I believe I promised that I would have more time to work on the chapters but it was also taken up by school. I can't tell you how sorry I am for the long-awaited chapter. And please if you find it necessary please PM me telling me how much of a slacker I am. I won't blame you for chewing me out.** **Follow, favorite, and leave a review please.** **And don't forget to read PBM's story 'Torn'. It's told in Ryder's POV so I suggest everyone read it.**

 **Here's that "kind of completed" link. I'm never gonna get the full one because for some reason you can't include links into a fanfiction.**  
www . fanfiction s/12559907/1/Torn


	6. I'M NOT DEAD

Now I know what you might be thinking... A: You probably hate me a lot for leaving for so long and not notifying you of what I was doing, or B: You completely forgot who I am and why you're getting this notification on your phone, pc, etc. But! I am in fact important, and I am in fact okay. And I'm gonna be honest I don't blame any of you. I should've said something a very long time ago and I apologize deeply for my mistake. I really screwed up this time. But as I'm writing this forgiveness letter I'm realizing all the people that are aware of my existence are gonna think this was an actual chapter. Unfortunately no, this is not a late Christmas present. But I'm happy for your loyalty. I digress though. This is a means of an author's note to let everyone know that I'll be back at the ol' writing grind. Honestly, I don't have a better explanation for my disappearance than to say "procrastination". Yes, I'm in school but there was definitely a way I could've written more. I feel so terrible for not producing what you guys have been wanting and I need to fix what has been done. So I'll be working on something that I've been promising for quite a while. I hope you all enjoy what is to come. Cus there will be more time and more effort put into it.

Best Wishes,  
xX-xeXeeD-Xx

P.S. Also, PM to give me hell if necessary.


End file.
